My Only
by Darkloverz
Summary: What happens when an old friend threatens Kendall & James' relationship? Can they make it through or will they break up? Rated M for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The boys of Big Time Rush were at the studio recording a new song…well trying to anyways Gustavo was in one of his moods and kept stopping the boys saying that 'they were off key'. Kelly decided that everyone needed a break, so the boys decided to go get something to eat…once they arrived in the cafeteria they all went to get food, well all of them except James he had been on his phone all day laughing a giggling about something and honestly it was starting to irritate his boyfriend.

"Babe aren't you getting something to eat?" Kendall asked as he sat beside James

"No I'm not hungry" James said as he looked back down at his phone to read the text he just received

"So what's so funny?" Kendall asked as he took a bite out of his hotdog

"Oh nothing" James said as he smiled at the text

"Well it must be something…you keep laughing and smiling at your phone" Kendall said getting a little annoyed

"It's just Nick texting me" James said as he looked up at Kendall

"Mind me asking who Nick is?" Kendall asked

"You don't know him…we met when I visited my grandparents in Florida" James said

"Oh….so is he gay?" Kendall asked

"He's Bi" James said as he looked at his phone again

"Well then" Kendall said in a flat tone

"Baby you act as though you're jealous" James said as he moved closer to Kendall

"What me jealous…please I am not jealous" Kendall said as he tried to convince James

"Sure you're not" James said as he kissed Kendall on the cheek

"I'm not…I mean why would I be jealous" Kendall asked as he turned away from James

"Nothing baby…you're not jealous" James said as he sat in Kendall's lap

"Jay we're in public" Kendall hissed

"So" James said as he kissed Kendall

"Jay get off" Kendall said as he pushed James back into his chair causing James to get upset. Kendall and James had only recently starting dating they had been together for three weeks and Kendall was still getting use to the whole idea. Kendall liked James he liked him a lot, but he didn't know if it was something that could turn into love…all he knew was whenever he saw other guys flirting with James he just wanted to go and rip their heads off. James however never looked at other guys even though they had only been dating for three weeks James knew that he loved Kendall, everytime he was around the blond his heart did funny things…Kendall made James feel things that he never felt before.

"James…James….JAMES!" Kendall yelled

"What?!" James asked in an angry tone

"Are you coming back to rehearsal?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"Yeah I'm coming" James said as he got up and started walking…without waiting for Kendall. After a few more hours of rehearsing Gustavo finally let the boys go home, James had been ignoring Kendall since he was still mad at him. Once they arrived back at the Palm Woods James went straight to his room he didn't want to be around Kendall, he lay on his bed and was about to fall asleep but then he received a text…and it was from Nick.

"**Heyy whatcha doing?-Nick"**

"**Laying here being mad at Kendall :(…wbu?-Jamie"**

"**Y r u mad at him?-Nick"**

"**Because he's a mean ass-Jamie" **

"**Mind xplaing how?-Nick"**

"**We were n the cafeteria at work and I tried sitting n his lap and he was like we're n public and I was like so and then he pushed me back n2 my chair-Jamie" **

"**So he's mean how?-Nick" **

"**HE PUSHED ME BACK N2 MY CHAIR-Jamie"**

"**So…JJ listen maybe he didn't want 2 show public affection…didn't u say this was his 1****st**** relationship with a guy?-Nick"**

"**Yeah so…I just want 2 b with someone who doesn't care 2 show affection-Jamie"**

"**Well JJ just give him time...he'll come around, but n the mean time guess what-Nick"**

"**What?-Jamie"**

"**I'm moving 2 L.A!-Nick"**

"**YAY!-Jamie"**

"**I know right I fly out tonight –Nick"**

"**OMG when Ur flight gets n call me and I'll come pick u up :D-Jamie" **

"**Ok :)…I got 2 go text ya later…and remember don't b so hard on Kendall-Nick"**

"**Ok whatever bye…and I'll try but no promises-Jamie"**

James laid his phone down and attempted to go to sleep but was interrupted by Kendall walking in.

"Jamie can we talk?" Kendall asked as he sat on James' bed

"I guess" James said as he kept his face towards the wall so he wouldn't have to look at Kendall

"Jamie I'm sorry about earlier ok…I just..I'm not use to this you know" Kendall said as he ran his fingers along James' back

"I know that Kendall" James said as he turned to look at Kendall

"So do you forgive me?" Kendall asked as he lay beside James

"Yes I forgive you" James said as he leaned in and kissed Kendall

"Good I don't like it when your mad at me" Kendall mumbled

"I don't like it when I'm mad at you either" James mumbled

"So why don't we take a nap and then later go and do something" Kendall said as he pulled away from James

"Sounds good to me…as long as we're back later I have plans" James said

"Oh you do now?" Kendall asked

"Yeah Nick is flying out..And I told him that I would pick him up at the airport" James said as he ran his finger up and down Kendall's chest

"Why is he flying out here?" Kendall asked now getting a jealous tone in his voice

"He's moving out here" James said as he laid his head down on Kendall's chest "We can go and pick him up together if you want"

"Sure sounds like fun" Kendall said through gritted teeth

**Time Skip 4 Hours Later**

(I have no idea how long it takes to get to L.A from Florida)

Kendall and James arrived at the airport, they waded through the large crowd trying to find Nick. Finally James spotted him he yelled and dragged Kendall over to Nick, he stood about 5'7 and had dirty blond hair…he had crystal blue eyes to die for and was muscular. Kendall was ready to tear this guy limb from limb when he saw Nick hug James he didn't like how this dude held on to him…to them it was like Kendall wasn't there. Kendall cleared his throat making his presents be known.

"Oh sorry…Nick this my boyfriend Kendall…Kendall this is Nick" James said in a very happy tone

"So this is the famous Kendall Knight…it's nice to finally meet you….James has told me a lot" Nick said he had the most angelic voice and his face…well he had cute dimples

"Yeah pleasures all mine" Kendall said in a fake cheer voice…he knew that with Nick moving to L.A he would have to keep an eye on James…and this Nick guy.

**OOOOOKKKKK so this kinda just popped in my head…I don't know if I should continue the story so some feedback would be greatly appreciated…please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home from the airport was very awkward…for Kendall anyways James and Nick were talking up a storm and didn't seem to notice the lack of input from Kendall. James was in the back seat giggling like a little school girl and it was annoying Kendall to no end, why couldn't he make James giggle like that? What was so special about Nick? It wasn't like he was made out of gold or something…he was just a regular guy that seemed to be flirting with his boyfriend and said boyfriend seemed to be flirting back. It took all of Kendall's strength not to reach into the back seat and beat the hell out of Nick, he had to think of a way to break the wanna be love birds up.

"So Nick…where are we dropping you off at?" Kendall asked as he continued to drive

"Oh I forgot to tell you…Nick's apartment isn't ready yet so I told him he could crash with us" James said

"I don't think he would like the couch…it's lumpy and it makes your back hurt in the morning" Kendall said as he tried not to shoot a glare at James

"Well that's why I told him he could sleep in my bed…and I sleep with you" James said in a hopeful voice. Seeing as Kendall and James had only been dating for three weeks they had decided to stay in their own beds (Meaning no sex), the couple hadn't shared their first French kiss due to Kendall wanting to take it slow. So he and James sleeping in the same bed together was going past his comfort zone.

"Uh James don't you think you should have talked to me about that first?" Kendall asked as he slowed the car down at a red light

"I'm sorry Kenny I didn't think you would have a problem with it" James said in a small voice, he didn't mean to upset Kendall he thought it might bring Kendall out of his shell.

"Well you still should have said something to me" Kendall said as he started into the Palm Woods parking lot. After he parked and turned the car off Kendall got out and walked into the Palm Woods…with out waiting for James and Nick, as the two boys walked into the lobby Nick noticed that James had a sad look on his face once they were in the elevator he said something.

"Jamie…am I causing trouble between you and Kendall?" Nick asked as he looked at James

"No…Kendall is just being Kendall…I think he regrets agreeing to going out with me" James said on the verge of tears

"Why would you think that?" Nick asked

"He doesn't act like I'm his boyfriend…he calls me babe every now and then and I might get a kiss on the cheek, but he really doesn't act like he wants to be with me" James said as a lone tear ran down his face. Nick was about to say something but the ding of the elevator stopped him, the two boys walked to the apartment once inside James saw Kendall lying on the couch with a blanket and a pillow.

"Nick why don't you go and put your stuff up…it's the last room on the right" James said as he glared at Kendall. As Nick walked away James walked towards the couch once he stood in front of Kendall he poked him.

"What James?" Kendall asked in a snippy annoyed tone

"Why are you being so mean?" James asked

"I'm not...I just don't feel comfortable with this dude sleeping in our room" Kendall said as he rolled over

"So you sleep out here and leave me alone with him?" James asked in confusion

"James I'm tired…I don't feel like fighting ok" Kendall said as he pulled the blanket further up

"Then come to bed…I promise I don't bite" James said trying to lighten the mood a little

"James I don't feel comfortable" Kendall said

"With Nick…or me?" James asked

"Both" Kendall said…before he really thought about it granted he was telling the truth he just didn't mean to say it out loud. Kendall didn't want to hurt James' feelings, but he still wasn't sure about all of his feelings…he was mixed up inside…it was hard to explain.

"Oh…um well I guess I'll see you in the morning" James said as he let his tears go, he walked down the hall to his shared room with Kendall. Once inside he and Nick were both ready for bed they started talking.

"Jamie did Kendall say something to you?" Nick asked as he saw the tears flowing down James' face when he walked through the door

"Yeah…I don't want to talk about it" James said

"James I know it's none of my business but…why are you with Kendall?" Nick asked

"Because even though I mean nothing to him…he means the world to me" James said as he rolled on his back

"I mean why do you stay with him…you know when he's such a jerk to you?" Nick asked

"Because I love him" James said simply

"You love that jackass?!"Nick asked in an angry manner

"Yes…and don't call him a jackass" James said

"Well he is!" Nick said raising his voice….alerting Kendall. He jumped off the couch and ran down the hall just as he was about to bust the door open he heard James

"Nick stop calling him a jackass…even though he acts like one sometimes I love him" James said while sitting up…unknown to James Kendall just heard everything he said.

"Ok James I'm sorry….I just hate to see you upset because Kendall cant decided whether he's gay or not…it's not fair to you" Nick said…which made Kendall's blood boil. How dare Nick say those things about him! He wasn't hurting James…was he? If he was he didn't mean to, granted he hadn't been the best boyfriend in the world...but who was. Kendall decided that he didn't want to leave James alone with Nick so he opened the door and walked in.

"Kendall what are you doing in here?" James asked as he looked at his fingers

"I um…I was wondering if you know I could um….sleep in here with…you" Kendall managed to say

"I thought you weren't comfortable with sleeping in here" James said in a small voice

"I changed my mind…" Kendall said while looking around the room

"Well are you going to just stand there?" James asked as he looked up at Kendall…who smiled, once he was in bed with James he started to feel this new feeling. Kendall felt at peace it was like any and all fear that he had was starting to vanish while he was holding James…it felt right to hold him to feel his soft skin on his, feel him breathing, it just felt right. James rolled over so he and Kendall were face to face…Kendall laid there watching James and soon was met with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Hi" James said in a tiny voice

"Hi" Kendall said as he smiled

"You didn't have to come in here if you didn't want to" James said

"I know but I wanted to…Jay I'm sorry about what I said earlier" Kendall said

"It's ok…I understand, I'm pushing you into things that you don't want to do and-"James said until he was cut off with a pair of lips on his.

"Your not pushing me into anything…I was just caught off guard that's all" Kendall said with a smile "How about we go to sleep and in the morning get up and fix breakfast together"

"Sounds good to me" James said with a smile. That night both boys slept in peace….while the other boy in the room (Nick) he was thinking of ways to break them up, he hated the fact that Kendall had James…Kendall didn't want James like he did, he couldn't love James the way he could. Nick had to think of a way to make James his and get Kendall out of the picture for good.

**So how did I do? I hope everyone likes it I was kinda stuck on this chapter but I know the direction that I want it to go in now. So please R&R Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and Kendall was lying in bed with James in his arms smiling like an idiot. Kendall couldn't believe how happy he was at the moment, here was James in his arms sleeping like an angel…he continued to watch James sleep until he was met with hazel eyes.

"Good morning" Kendall said with a smile

"Morning" James said still half asleep

"You sleep ok?" Kendall asked

"Yeah…I had a really sweet dream" James said as his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink

"What was it about?" Kendall asked as he gave James a small kiss on his forehead

"Me…..and you…" James said

"Me and you doing what?" Kendall asked

"I'll tell you later…why don't we get ready to make breakfast" James said as he tried getting out of the bed, but was stopped by Kendall

"We can make breakfast after you tell me about your dream I want to know" Kendall said with a smile

"F-Fine….we…we were getting married" James said while looking anywhere but Kendall

"Now see was that so hard to say?" Kendall asked as he pulled James closer

"Yes it was actually…." James said as he looked at his feet

"Why was it so hard?" Kendall asked in confusion

"Because Kendall…I feel like I'm pushing you in to things and I don't want you to get freaked out and leave me" James said as he tried to hold in tears

"Jay I wouldn't leave you" Kendall said as he moved closer to James

"You say that Kendall…but I know how you are when your made to do things that you don't want to do you get pissed off then you blow up….and I don't want that to happen" James said as a tear ran down his face

"Jamie come here" Kendall said as he pulled James into his arms "If you were pushing me into things I would have said something by now….I want to make this work, so I'm not leaving ok?"

"OK" James said as Kendall wiped away his tears. The boys got out of bed not noticing that Nick wasn't in the room, they made their way to the kitchen and found Nick….cooking breakfast. Kendall and James looked at each other still unnoticed by the boy busy in the kitchen…that's when Kendall got an idea.

"Why don't we go lay back down…you know so we can cuddle" Kendall said as he looked at James

"You…want to cuddle?" James asked in confusion he wouldn't take Kendall for the cuddling type

"Yes I want to cuddle….you better not tell anyone that I like to do this" Kendall warned

"I won't….but I think it's cute" James said as he pulled Kendall back to their room. Once inside Kendall pushed James down on the bed and got on top of him. He gave James a peck on the lips which soon turned into a hot smoldering kiss…when Kendall ran his tongue over James' bottom lip he squeaked in surprise making Kendall break the kiss and laugh.

"Shut up it's not funny" James grumbled as he lightly smacked Kendall on the chest

"I'm sorry…you just sound so cute" Kendall giggled

"Well I was surprised you've never kissed me like that before" James said in defense

"I know….I just want to change that…I want to be more physical with you" Kendall said as he looked James in the eye

"What do you mean?" James asked

"I mean…I want to kiss you like other couples kiss, hold you and show you how much I love you…." Kendall froze…he just told James that he loved him! Things were moving way to fast they had just shared their first French kiss and now he's telling James that he loves him. Kendall looked at James who had tears in his eyes for the second time that morning.

"Do…do you mean it?" James asked in fear "It's ok if you don't…I mean"

"Jamie I don't know if I love you…but I do know that my feelings run deeper than just liking you…if that makes sense?" Kendall asked more than told

"I understand" James said in a sad tone "I'm going to go take a shower" and with that James got up and walked into the bathroom. Kendall felt bad he thought he loved James he just wasn't sure of it, Kendall decided to go on a walk maybe that would clear his head…as he walked out of his room and started down the hall he saw Nick with a can of peanuts (**Side Note: James+Peanuts=Dead James) **Kendall saw him putting a little scoop into everyone's plate for some reason he walked into the kitchen.

"Um Nick I don't know if James told you this, but he's allergic to peanuts" Kendall said as he looked at Nick

"Oh sorry….where is James anyways?" Nick asked

"In the shower…look I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, I get jealous easily and-"Kendall said until he was cut off by Nick

"Look Kendall I could say that I forgive you but I don't…honestly I hate you with every fiber of my being, you don't deserve James. James is so sweet and funny and you…well your nothing I don't see why James is with you, but I do know that he won't be for long. So enjoy what little time you have left with him because James will be mine" Nick said as he glared at Kendall who was about to bash Nick's head into the wall

"I knew you were trying to take him away from me!" Kendall yelled as he walked closer to Nick

"Well you're not as stupid as you look, but you see Kendall the thing is your worthless and-"Nick tried to say until he was tackled to the ground by Kendall, he started beating Nick in the face grabbing his hair and slamming his head onto the floor. All the noise drew everyone out of their rooms Carlos and Logan came running out followed by James who was fresh out of the shower, all he saw was Kendall on top of Nick beating him senseless…James ran over to them and tried to break them apart.

"KENDALL STOP...PLEASE STOP!" James screamed to the top of his lungs, but he knew it was no use once Kendall was fighting the only way to stop him was if he was done beating the person or if he was pulled off of the poor soul he was beating, but in that case you were liable to get hit. James, Carlos, and Logan had to take the chance of getting hit….somehow they managed to get Kendall off of Nick and James was pissed!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" James screamed

"James this is what it looks like" Kendall panted

"It looks like you were beating Nick!" James yelled

"Well I was but I had a good reason" Kendall said trying to defend his self

"I bet you did….come on Nick let's get you cleaned up" James said as he helped Nick off the ground. They disappeared down the hall and Kendall stormed out of the apartment leaving a very confused and scared Logan and Carlos.

**In The Bathroom**

"Nick what the hell happened?" James asked as he cleaned Nick's bloody face

"I-I was making breakfast and K-Kendall walked in and-and he j-j-jumped on m-me" Nick cried "W-W-Why d-d-doesn't h-he like me?"

"I don't know…Kendall is such a jerk" James said as he wiped away some more blood

"I'm sorry Jamie…" Nick said as he looked down

"Why are you sorry? It's Kendall who should be apologizing" James said

"I made you and him fight…and now you're mad at him" Nick said

"Yes I'm mad at him…he jumped on you for no reason" James said. Nick kept his head down….until James pulled at his chin making him look him in the eye, that's when it happened Nick kissed James. It lasted for about a minute before it clicked in James' mind what was happening…yes he was mad at Kendall but he was still his boyfriend. James pulled away and looked at Nick in shock.

"Why did you do that?" James asked

"Because you don't need to be with Kendall" Nick said

"Nick that's not for you to decide" James said as he stood up

"James….." Nick tried to say

"No Nick…I-I think you need to leave…as in you need to find a hotel to stay at" James said as he walked out of the bathroom. After ten minutes Nick had all of his stuff packed as he was leaving he saw James in the kitchen he walked in.

"James….I'm sorry, but what I said is true" Nick said as he looked at James

"Nick…I know you don't like Kendall, but what you did was uncalled for" James said

"I know and I'm sorry for that….can we atleast still be friends?" Nick asked

"I don't know" James said

"Ok….um I'll text you tomorrow….bye Jamie" Nick said as he grabbed his things and walked out of the apartment. As he walked down the hall Nick's plan was in affect now all he had to do was wait.

"Oh Jamie you play hard to get now…but you will be mine"

**OOOKKKK….so how was it?...I felt like it was a little rushed but this was the way it came out….sooooo please r&r Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I stormed out of the apartment, James was mad at me because I jumped on Nick well you know what I don't care! The guy deserved it…I mean really he had the nerve to say he was going to steal James from me who does he think he is?!. I decided that I needed to walk hoping that it would clear my head so I started walking, I didn't know where I was going I just let my feet take where ever, soon I came upon a little coffee shop I hadn't seen it before so I decided to go in. As I walked in I was hit with the strong smell of coffee I found a little booth to sit at and when I did a waitress came to the table, she had light brown hair and brown eyes…she smiled at me and asked me what I wanted.

"So what can I get you?" asked the waitress

"Um can I have an espresso please?" I asked

"Sure thing doll face" said the waitress before she walked away to make my order, I sat there looking out the window trying to sort through my emotions. Nick wanted James and he had made that perfectly clear and he knew how to manipulate James' mind, I don't know what to do…I love James…well I think I do atleast, all I know is I don't want James with Nick or any other person for that matter. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the waitress bringing me my espresso she sat it down on the table and just stood there smiling at me…I didn't mean to be rude but I wanted to know what she wanted.

"Um is there something you need?" I asked in the most polite way I knew how

"I know this is kind of forward but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?" asked the waitress

"Oh I'm sorry I have a boyfriend" I said in an apologetic tone

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry…I um I have to go enjoy your coffee" said the waitress as she walked away. I didn't mean to upset her, but as far as I knew I still had a boyfriend….speaking of my boyfriend he just text me.

"**Where r u?- Jamie" **

"** a coffee shop y?- Kenny"**

"**Will u come home so we can talk?- Jamie"**

"**Depends- Kenny"**

"**On what?- Jamie"**

"**Is Nick still there?- Kenny"**

"**No I made him leave- Jamie"**

"**Y did u make him leave?-Kenny"**

"**Does it really matter…point is he isn't here and neither is my boyfriend- Jamie"**

"**I'll b home in an hour-Kenny"**

"**Ok :/….-Jamie"**

I didn't reply back to James' text, I still had some thinking to do I had to figure out a plan on how to keep James…and so far I'm drawing a blank. As I'm getting ready to drink my espresso my phone rings again alerting me that I have a text I look at it and see it's from Logan.

"**Dude I don't know what happened between you and Nick but James is really upset, Carlos went to talk to him and found him crying on your bed- C&L"**

"**Just now?-Kenny"**

"**Yes just now…he said that he text you and you said that you would be home in an hour he thinks you're thinking of ways to break up with him- C&L"**

"**NO Logan I'm not thinking of ways 2 break up with him…I'm thinking of ways 2 keep him!-Kenny"**

"**What are you talking about?- C&L"**

"**The reason me and dick face was fighting was because he told me that he was going 2 take James away from me- Kenny"**

"**WHAT are you serious?-C&L"**

"**Yes Logie I'm serious…what should I do?- Kenny"**

"**Well you need to tell James what happened that might help- C&L"**

"**James won't believe me- Kenny"**

"**Just come home and talk to him…please- C&L"**

"**Fine I'm on my way- Kenny"**

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket, I paid for my coffee and started walking towards the Palm Woods, as I walked a thought started forming in my head…what if Nick was right? I mean what if he would be better for James…what if James would be happier with him?...should I just break up with James and let him be happy with Nick? Before I knew it I was back at the Palm Woods I made my way to the apartment when I walked in I saw Logan sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked over at the door and smiled at me.

"Is James still in our room?" I asked

"Yeah Carlos has been trying to calm him down" Logan said, I nodded and walked down the hallway as I got closer to my room I could hear James crying it broke my heart. I opened the door and saw James lying on my bed crying his eyes out as Carlos rubbed his back trying to calm him down, neither of them realized I was in the room.

"Jamie it's going to be ok…Kendall isn't going to leave you" Carlos said in a soft tone

"Y-Y-Yes h-h-he i-i-i-is…h-h-he h-h-hates m-me" James sobbed…what was he talking about I didn't hate him

"Jay he doesn't hate you" Carlos said

"Y-Y-Yes h-h-he d-d-does" cried James

"Jamie if I hated you..I wouldn't have came back" I said as I let my presents be known, both James and Carlos turned to look at me…my heart broke even more when I looked at James. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was everywhere he looked like a mess, but at that moment it hit me…I knew how I felt I just didn't want to admit it…I loved him…I'm in love with James Diamond. I walked to the bed and sat down beside James.

"I got it from here Carlos" I said as I looked at him, he just nodded his head and left leaving James and I alone.

"Kendall…" James started to say

"Jamie listen…I know you're mad at me and I understand that, but you have to know what happened this morning wasn't my fault…well it wasn't completely my fault" I said as I looked at James

"Then tell me what happened" James said in a voice barely above a whisper

"When you went to take a shower I was going to go take a walk…well when I was getting ready to leave I saw Nick putting peanuts on everyone's plate, so I went to tell him you are allergic to them. Then I started to apologize to him for the way I acted when he first got here, and he cut me off saying that he didn't care and that he hated me. It said that I didn't deserve to be with you and that he was…" I said until the last of the statement James looked at me

"That he was what Kendall?" James asked

"That he was going to take you away from me….that I needed to enjoy what little time I had left with you" I said as I looked down at my lap.

"He said that to you?!" James asked in a now angry voice

"Yeah…that's when I jumped on him" I said

"Kenny I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did" James said as he moved closer to me

"It's ok…I just don't want to lose you" I said as I looked at him

"Your not going to lose me Kendall…I love you" James said as he looked at me

"I love you too James" I said and I meant it too

"Really?" James asked me

"Yes really" I said as I kissed him

**Normal P.O.V**

Kendall kissed James, but there was a difference in this kiss it was more passionate than others….there was more emotion behind it. Soon the kiss got heated Kendall ran his tongue along James' bottom lip asking for permission inside which he was granted. Kendall mapped out every inch of James' mouth making him moan, Kendall pushed James on his back and soon was on top of him he moved the kiss down to James' neck biting and sucking at the flesh making James moan and squirm under him, as he started to make his way down further James stopped him.

"Kendall are you sure you want to do this?" James panted

"Yes I'm sure" Kendall said as he started kissing down James' body he removed his shirt and started playing with his nipples taking one in his mouth while twisting the other. James was a panting moaning mess he wanted Kendall and he wanted him now!

"Kendall…stop teasing me…please" James said

"Ok I'll stop" Kendall chuckled, he removed his shirt and then started to removed James' pants once off along with the boxers he looked at James' 9 ½ cock his mouth watered at the sight he wanted to taste it, but from the look he was receiving from James he knew he would have to wait. Kendall removed his pants and boxers revealing his 10 inch cock, he held three fingers up to James and he began to suck once Kendall deemed them ready he pulled them out.

"This might hurt so just try to relax ok?" Kendall said as he lowered his fingers to James' virgin hole

"Ok just be gentle" James said, Kendall nodded and pushed a finger past the tight muscle James squirmed at the feeling. Kendall began pumping the finger in and out until he worked James open a little soon he added another finger and soon after that another, James was soon fucking himself on Kendall's fingers moaning at the pleasure he felt, Kendall watched as James pleasured himself wondering what took him so long to experience this side of his relationship with James.

"Kendall n-need you now" James moaned, as Kendall pulled out his fingers James whined at the lost making Kendall chuckle, he lined himself up with James' stretched hole and pushed in he waited for James to adjust and it was so hard for him not to move, James' heat felt amazing around his cock. He felt James smack him on his shoulder alerting him that he could move, he pulled out and then slammed back into to James making him scream out in pleasure, Kendall thrusted into James' tight heat over and over again turning him into a moaning puddle of goo under him, Kendall was close to coming and by the way that James was moaning so was he.

"Harder Kendall fuck harder" James moan

"Fuck James so tight…so fucking tight" Kendall moaned as he fucked into James harder as requested

"I think I'm gonna cum" James whined as he dug his nails into Kendall's back

"M-me too…gonna cum in that tight little ass" Kendall grunted as he spilled his seed into James, soon after James came painting his and Kendall's chest white. James winced as Kendall pulled out, he pulled James close to him as he pulled the cover up to them.

"I love you James" Kendall said as he ran his fingers through James' sweaty hair

"I love you too Kendall" James said as he leaned up and kissed Kendall, they laid there until both of them fell asleep..Unaware of the drama that was soon to follow.

**Ok so sorry for the short chapter and crappy sex scene but I've been super sick. I had the idea for this chapter so I had to update!...so PLEASE R&R thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost three weeks since the fight with Nick happened, Kendall and James had never been better…they spent more time together, they were happier and hadn't fought since they made love to each other. Nick had been texting James trying to mend their 'friendship' saying things such as 'I messed up I'm sorry' and 'Please forgive me I'll never do it again' …..James was torn on what to do here Nick was telling him that he would never over step his boundaries again , but then on the other hand he and Kendall had been so much happier since they stop talking he didn't know what to do….plus he hadn't told Kendall about the kiss. As James sits at the pool he hears his phone ringing alerting him that he had a text…probably form Kendall

"**James please I'm begging u…please forgive me I'll do anything I don't want 2 lose my friend over something so stupid please-Nick"**

"**Nick…Idk if we can be friends….Kendall told me why u and he were fighting-Jamie"**

"**OK I admit I did start the fight by what I said but I want 2 apologize please-Nick" **

"**I'll have 2 talk 2 Kendall about it-Jamie"**

"**Ok :)-Nick"**

James sat and looked at his phone…should he forgive Nick? What if he was just lying again? James was thinking about what he should do when Kendall walked in the their shared bedroom. Kendall realized that James hadn't noticed he was in the room he took this as a chance to have some fun, Kendall started walking towards the bed…he crawled behind James careful as not to make the bed dip, once he was behind him Kendall bit down on the side of James' neck making him scream in fear. Kendall pulled away laughing and avoiding James' swatting hand.

"Fuck Kendall you scared the hell out of me!" James said pissed off

"I-I'm s-s-sorry baby but I had to do it" Kendall giggled as he pulled James close to him

"Still wasn't funny" James mumbled as he snuggled into Kendall's side

"Yes it was…but now what I'm wondering is…what were you thinking about to make you so focused?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"You love me right?" James asked as he snuggled deeper into the crook of Kendall's neck

"Yes I love you…now what's on your mind?" Kendall asked

"I have something to tell you and you have to promise not to get mad" James said

"Ok I promise" Kendall said

"After you left…you know when you and Nick got into that fight…we were in the bathroom and I was cleaning his face up and well…" James said

"Well what?" Kendall asked

"He-he kissed me" James said in a voice just above a whisper

"HE WHAT?!" Kendall yelled

"Baby calm down…I pushed him back and made him leave…but the thing is he's been texting me…he still wants to be friends" James said as he tried to avoid Kendall's eyes

"Do you want to be friends with him?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"I don't know I just don't you to be mad at me" James said as he looked at Kendall from the corner of his eye

"Jay I can't tell you who you can be friends with…you know where I stand with Nick and you also know how he feels about you…so I'm going to leave it up to you, if you decide to be friends with him I promise I won't be mad I just want you to be careful around him" Kendall said as he gave James a light kiss on the cheek.

"You really mean it?" James asked as he finally looked at Kendall

"Yes I really mean it" Kendall said with a smile "Besides I know you love me…and I trust you"

"Thank you Kenny" James said as he hugged Kendall. As Kendall was about to speak Logan knocked on the door telling them Gustavo wanted them at the studio, they made their way to the studio to find their producer in a very bad mood.

"DOGS WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Gustavo yelled

"Sorry…so do we have a new song or something?" Kendall asked

"Yes…NOW GET IN THE SOUND BOOTH!" Gustavo yelled. The boys piled into the booth and was about to begin the song, but was interrupted by a call for James to come to the front lobby…he slipped out of the booth and made his way to the lobby…wondering why he was called. Once James reached the front lobby he stopped dead in his tracks….standing not even 3 feet away…was Nick, James walked over to him in shock…why was he here?

"Nick what are you doing here?" James asked in confusion and a little in fear

"I came to see you…listen James I know you're mad at me and-"Nick tried but was cut off by James

"Yes I'm mad at you, but that doesn't give you an excuse for showing up at my job!" James said with his voice raising

"James listen I have to make this up to you…I want to take you and Kendall out to dinner…on me" Nick said as he looked at a very pissed off James

"I can already tell you that Kendall won't go…but I'll think about it" James said

"Ok if you decide that you want to go just text me" Nick said with a smile

"Yeah ok….um I have to get back and start recording so I'll see you later…maybe?" James said as he started walking back. Once he was back at the sound booth he saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walking towards him.

"Hey where are you guys going?" James asked

"Gustavo told us to leave…something about the song didn't sound right" Kendall said as he kissed James on the cheek

"Yeah so we're going to go get ice cream" Carlos said with excitement

"Yay…hey can we go to that new place that just opened down the street?" James asked

"That's where we planned to go" Logan said as he intertwined his and Carlos' fingers. The boys began walking to the ice cream shop talking and laughing about old days in Minnesota, when they finally reached the shop James and Carlos ran in…not waiting on their boyfriends. After they order they sat down at a booth waiting for their ice cream, and Kendall noticed a distant look on James' face.

"Babe you ok?" Kendall asked as he looked at James

"Yeah…just thinking" James said as he played with his thumbs

"About?" Logan asked

"I don't want to talk about it…it's just going to make Kendall mad and then I'll be upset and-" James started but was stopped by Kendall

"Babe I won't get mad" Kendall said

"Promise?" James asked

"Promise" Kendall said

"When I was called to the front lobby, Nick was there…he said he had to make everything up to me because I was still mad at him…and then he invited me and Kendall to dinner" James said all in one breath

"Well what did you say?" Kendall asked

"I told him that I knew you wouldn't go…but I would think about it" James said as he looked down

"I'll go if you want me too…and I won't beat him into a bloody pulp" Kendall said as he smiled at James

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Yes I'm sure" Kendall said

"Ok I'll text him and tell him were in" James said as he pulled out his phone

"**Hey...what time do u want us 2 meet u at dinner?-Jamie"**

"**Us?-Nick"**

"**Yeah Kendall decided he would go-Jamie"**

"**Cool…um let's say around 8-Nick"**

"**Alright…where are we meeting?-Jamie"**

"**Just be outside the Palm Woods I'll pick you guys up-Nick"**

**Ok…see u later-Jamie"**

**Nick's P.O.V**

James just text me saying he would go to dinner with me…and Kendall was coming too, this was perfect I was going to have both of them trapped at the same time! James wants to play hard to get…let's see how hard it is to get him. I walk to my car, I have to go get some important items for tonight….there's only two ways that tonight will go…either James will be mine or James will be dead…along with Kendall.

**OK sorry it's taken me this long to update…I have had the worst case of writer's block! Sooooo yeah…sorry for the sucky, short chapter…so please r&r **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for dinner with James and Kendall, little did they know this was going to be the last time they would see each other. I would have James by the end of the night…and Kendall well he would never be seen again, he has caused so much damage to mine and James' relationship even before he and James started dating…I have to stop him…I just have to! As I get dressed for tonight memories of James and I in Florida run through my mind.

**Flashback**

"Jamie come on…Tommy is going to lose our place in line!" shouted Nick

"I'm coming I'm coming…I just had to grab my phone" James said as he walked up to his friend

"Why do you need your phone…we're going to a movie" Nick said as he and James started walking

"I'm texting Kendall" James said as he sent another text

"And your texting him why?" Nick asked

"Because before I left we had a big fight and he's been trying to apologize" James said as he looked at Nick

"Why were you and him fighting?" Nick asked

"If I tell you promise you won't be mad" James said

"I promise" Nick said

"The reason we were fighting was because I kissed him" James said as he stopped walking

"So your gay?" Nick asked as he looked at James

"Yeah…and I kinda like Kendall" James said not noticing the glare he received from Nick

"You like Kendall?" Nick asked in disgust

"Yeah I like him a lot… and I kinda want to you know date him, but he isn't so sure about that" James said as he text Kendall back

"What he isn't gay?" Nick asked

"No…well it's kinda complicated" James said

"How?" Nick asked

"It just is…but I don't want to think about it…lets just watch the movie" James said as he looked at Nick

"Ok" Nick said as he continued walking, at that moment Nick knew that James would never be his…as long as Kendall was around.

**End of Flashback- Nick's P.O.V**

I sighed why couldn't James be mine? Why did he have to go for that idiot Kendall? Why wasn't I enough for him? I don't care because by the end of tonight James will be mine. As I finish getting ready I hear my phone ring I look to see that I have a text from James.

"**Hey…have 2 cancel 2nite sorry- Jamie"**

"**Y?-Nick"**

"**Because I kinda fell during dance rehearsal and twisted my ankle- Jamie"**

"**:(…Sorry do u want me 2 come by and make dinner? - Nick"**

"**No Kendall is taking care of that….or at least trying 2 lol- Jamie"**

"**Oh ok…well um hope u get better-Nick"**

"**Thanks-Jamie"**

Ok no this was not happening! I had to get to James tonight! Good thing I had a key made to the apartment….James was a heavy sleeper and so was Kendall so this was going to be easy.

**2 A.M**

As I unlocked the door to the apartment thoughts started going through my mind…once I did this there would be no going back, I walked to James and Kendall's room I saw them laying together...Kendall held James close to him, I couldn't stand the sight I should be holding James like that…not Kendall, but me! I walked to the bed and chloroformed James and Kendall to make sure they wouldn't wake up until I had them in the car; just for extra security I did the same thing to Logan and Carlos. After I drug James and Kendall to my car I tied them up and threw them in and started driving, once we arrived at the warehouse I rented I brought them inside…I tied James to the bed (he brought one in earlier) and I tied Kendall to a concrete pillar. Now all I had to do was wait for them to wake up (Something that Nick failed to realize was James fell asleep with his phone in his pocket) I started getting up the things that were needed for tonight.

**Time Skip 3 Hours Later**

I sat there watching as James and Kendall woke up…it was funny to watch their faces turn into horror as they tried to figure out where they were, I stood up and let my presents be known.

"Well it's about time you woke up" I said as I looked at them with a smile on my face

"Nick? Nick where the hell are we?!" James asked in a panic

"Well my love we are in a warehouse" I said as I walked closer to him

"Why? And why am I tied up?" James asked as he started to panic even more

"Well love…were here because you have a decision to make…and I had to tie you up because I know you would try to run" I said as a sat at the edge of the bed

"Where's Kendall…Nick I swear if you hurt him-"James said until I cut him off

"Kendall is right over there…unharmed but it may not be that way for long" I said as I pointed to Kendall

"Nick you are a crazy bastard!" Kendall said with such hate

"Kendall…do we really have to resort to calling each other names? Besides I don't think I would be calling the person who could kill me and bastard" I said with a smirk

"Nick what do you want?" James asked me in a scared voice

"What do I want? Really James your asking me what I want?! I want you!" I yelled

"M-Me? But why?" James asked in confusion

"Because James you make me feel things I never felt before…you make me want to do things to your body…James you drive me crazy" I said as I looked at him

"Nick…please let me go so we can talk…please" James begged

"No Jamie I'm afraid I can't do that" I said

"Please Nick...please" James begged I saw tears beginning to form in his eyes

"It's ok honey...I'm not going to hurt you…as long as you play along with me" I said as I started to wipe a tear off of his cheek

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Kendall screamed

"Kendall…don't tell me what to do with my boyfriend" I said as I looked at him

"I'm not your boyfriend Nick!...I don't love you, I love Kendall" James said

"James you're not playing along…your going to get yourself hurt" I said as anger started to rise

"I don't want to play along…I don't love you" James said…and I just lost it I smacked him in his face and as soon as I did I felt bad. He let out pained cry and finally let his tears flow.

"NICK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kendall screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"James I-I'm so sorry" I said

" No don't touch me!" James said as he jerked away, this angered me even more

"James you have to choose! It's me or Kendall" I said in anger

"Then I choose Kendall!" James yelled

"No James you can't!...I –I love you" I said in shock

"I don't love you" James spat at me…that was enough I was going to have forced or not. I climbed on top of James and started kissing his neck, biting down making him bleed and scream in pain.

"STOP NICK STOP PLEASE!" James screamed in pain, but I kept going he drove me to this…I bit down his body ripping his shirt off as I went I could hear James crying above me pleading with me to stop. Kendall was screaming at me to stop, I looked at him and saw tears rolling down his face I smirked and went back to what I was doing…once I got to James' pants I unbutton them and slid my hand inside I felt his limp cock and frowned. I tore his pants off along with his boxers and stared at his naked form he was so beautiful even if he was crying in fear…that only heightened my arousal. I shed my clothes off and looked at him and then at Kendall.

"Nick please don't do this…please don't hurt him please" Kendall begged it was so funny how he had to beg I loved it!

"Sorry Kendall…James made his choice" I said "And now you're going to sit there and watch as I have a little fun with James"

I looked at James he was crying in fear and the look on his face made it apparent…I leaned down closer to his ear and bit down.

"It'll be ok Jamie" I whispered in his ear

"Nick please" James cried, I kissed him on the neck before I plunged inside of him making him scream in pain. I started moving as soon as I was inside he felt so warm and clinched around my cock making me go faster he screamed and begged for me to stop but it only made me go faster, I could feel the blood around my cock it was warm and sticky as I continued to fuck James…Kendall was screaming for me to stop hurting him.

"STOP YOUR HURTING HIM NICK STOP PLEASE" Kendall screamed, but I ignored him and went on with what I was doing, James was screaming in pain as I moved hearing him in pain only fueled me to go faster to make him bleed even more! Now he knows the pain that I felt when he chose Kendall over me…now he knows and he'll never forget. I thrusted into James once more before I came, I coated his insides white…once I rode out my orgasm I pulled out fast and watched as blood and my cum mixed together. I looked at James to see that he was pale and sweaty he had tears running down his face.

"See Jamie I told you everything would be ok" I said as I gave him a kiss to the forehead

"N-N-Nick p-please l-let him go" Kendall whimpered

"Now why would I do that?" I asked

"Please Nick…look at him he can't move" Kendall said as he looked at his broken lover

"Fine" I said as I walked over to James who was staring off into the distance " You try anything I'll kill Kendall"

James didn't say anything…he didn't look at me he just looked at the wall with tears still flowing from his face. I untied him and walked to the door as if I was leaving I opened and shut the door to see if James would move…and he didn't so I decided to leave and get something to eat and when I get back I planned on having a little more fun with James.

**Ok so how did I do?...please r&r Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Nick had just left…he had just finished raping my poor Jamie, I looked at my broken lover he looked so hurt and defeated I hated when he looked like that. I tried to move my arms but Nick tied me to a concrete pillar, but the way he tied my hands was just perfect…if I could get one hand loose then I could slip my other one out. As I started wriggling trying to free myself I noticed James had turned and was now looking at me, he had tears rolling down his face; he was pale and was losing a lot of blood due to Nick raping him.

"Jamie…Jamie baby I need you to untie me…I have to get you out of here" I said as I looked at James but continued to wriggle, James didn't make a sound nor did he move he just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Jamie come on…baby I know your hurt but you have to untie me" I said, but James just shook his head. Realizing he wasn't going to help me I continued to wriggle until I had worked the ropes loose enough to get one of my hands out…the only thing was it was at an awkward angle and I would most likely dislocate my shoulder in trying to get free. It was a chance I had to take I had to get James out of here before Nick came back. I leaned forward and started to pull my shoulder closer to me the pain started shooting up and down but I had to do this, just one more pull and I would be free. I leaned as far as I could go and when I did it snapped…yep I dislocated my shoulder but it didn't matter my plan had worked I slid my other hand out of the ropes…I knew James wouldn't be able to walk meaning I would have to carry him, so I aligned my shoulder and popped it back into place but ramming it into the pillar I was tied to…it really hurt but I had to get us out of here. I ran over to James when I looked there was so much blood and he was pale…very pale, I went to grab his arm and he flinched from me and started to cry so I bent down infront of him.

"Jamie I know your scared but you have to trust me ok? I'm going to get you out of here but you have to trust me" I said as tears ran down my face…that son of a bitch hurt my Jamie. James looked at me and whimpered

"I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-want t-t-to b-be h-here" James whimpered he sounded so scared and hurt

"I know baby…let me take care of you…can you sit up?" I asked he nodded and sat up, when he did I got his pants and walked back over to him…then I felt it I felt a vibration! James had his phone! I pulled the phone out to see it was Logan calling I hit the ignore button and called 911

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator on the other side of the line

"Yes me and my boyfriend have been kidnapped…I don't know where we are and my boyfriend is losing a lot of blood please help me!" I said in a panic I didn't know when Nick was coming back and I didn't want to be here when he did

"Alright sir I'm tracing your call right now just stay on the line with me…May I ask your name?" the operator asked

"M-My name is Kendall…and boyfriends name is James...please hurry I don't know when he'll come back" I said

"It's going to be ok Kendall just a few more seconds…ok I found your location police and medical help are on their way" the operator said I felt relief when I heard the news I looked at James and saw that he had laid back down I bent down and looked at him.

"Kenny...I don't feel good…it's cold" James said as a slight shiver wracked his body

"I know baby but I need you to stay awake ok….help is on its way" I said as I ran my finger through his hair I heard a beeping coming from the phone when I looked at it, it died leave it to James not to charge his phone! I looked back at James to see him closing his eyes.

"James…JAMES! Come on you have to stay awake…come on let's see if we can find a way out of here" I said as I helped him put on his pants. As I helped him stand up we heard a car door slam shut and footsteps….it was Nick! I didn't know what to do there was nowhere for us to hide so we just stood there and waited for Nick to walk in I was scared to death and I hoped the police was close. We saw the door open and there was Nick he had a smug smile on his face which turned into shock when he saw that I was untied and glaring at him. He walked closer towards us then stopped.

"James I thought I told you I would kill your boy toy here if you tried to run" Nick said as he looked at James

"He didn't try to run…I called the cops and they're on their way now" I said as I watched Nick begin to laugh

"And how did you call them huh? Did you mind page them or something?" Nick asked in a cocky tone

"No I called them using James' phone you prick" I said smirking at the way Nick's face fell

"W-what phone?" Nick asked in fear

"The phone you didn't know about…your fucked Nick" I said, he turned around and started to run but was encountered by the police. They arrested Nick and the medical team came in and got James they examined me and put my arm in a sling…I rode with James to the hospital as he was being examined I called Logan to tell him what happened.

"Hello?" Logan said on the other line

"Logie it's me…look me and James are at the hospital" I said

"What!? What happened are you guys ok?" Logan asked in a panic

"I dislocated my shoulder but other than that I'm fine…James on the other hand…look just get down here ok? I'll explain everything then" I said

"Ok we're on our way" Logan said as he hung the phone up. I waited for about twenty minutes before I saw Logan and Carlos running towards me, Carlos looked like he had been crying and Logan looked physically sick with worry.

"Kendall are you ok?" Carlos asked once he reached me, he embraced me in a tight hug and let out a little whimper

"I'm ok 'Litos…just dislocated my shoulder nothing major" I said as I returned the hug

"What about James…how is he?" Logan asked

"I don't know they haven't told me anything yet" I said

"What happened?" Carlos asked

"Nick…somehow he got us to this warehouse, when I woke up James was tied to a bed and I was tied to a pillar…he wanted James to choose between the both of us and James chose me...and well Nick didn't like that so he…" I said stopping once I got to the hard part Logan and Carlos were both looking at me in fear of what I was going to say next.

"What did he do to James Kendall?" Logan asked in fear

"H-H-He raped him…he raped Jamie infront of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it" I said as a new set of tears ran down my face. I don't know if it was because I was crying or if it was the news that I just told them, but Logan and Carlos were in shock…they stood for a few minutes before they said something.

"Where's Nick now?" Carlos asked

"With the police…James had his phone in his pants…Nick didn't know about it and when he left I found it and call 911" I said as I looked at my two best friends. We talked for a little bit before a doctor came out asking for the family of Diamond. Logan, Carlos, and I ran to the doctor praying that the news was good.

"Is he ok?" I asked, the doctor took a deep breath

"He's lost a lot of blood…and the injury that he had suffered is quite severe" the doctor said

"Ok so what now?" Carlos asked

"I'm-I'm afraid he isn't going to make it" the doctor said with a sad look on his face. Everything around me started spinning…I couldn't lose James I couldn't he had to be ok! Logan must have noticed me swaying so he made me sit down for a few minutes…the doctor came back out.

"Mr. Diamond is requesting to see Kendall" said the doctor I nodded and followed him to James' room once there I walked in to see James laying on the bed with a blood drip attached to his arm. He was getting a little bit of his color back but he was still pretty pale, I walked over to the bed and looked at him. His eyes opened and he gave me a little smile and grabbed my hand.

"Hi" James said barely above a whisper

"Hi…how you feeling?" I asked as I tried to hold back my tears

"I've been better" James said with a slight giggle "But you know I'm not going to make it right?"

"What Jamie don't say that…your going to be fine" I said as a tear fell, he couldn't think like this he had to think positive!

"Kendall it's ok…I know it's coming" James said as he squeezed my hand

"James Isaac Diamond stop talking like that! You're going to be fine" I said as I let my tears flow

"Kendall you know I love you right?" James said with his voice growing softer

"Of course I do…I love you too Jamie…which is why you have to get better" I said knowing our time was coming to an end

"Kenny do you remember when I first kissed you?" James asked me, I nodded

"Yeah…I freaked out and ran...biggest mistake ever" I said as I ran my fingers through his soft hair

"It might have been then…but we still got together" James said as fought to keep his eyes open

"And I never regretted that decision…I love you so much James" I said as I saw his heart rate start to go down

"Promise me...you'll move on…that'll make you happy…promise me that" James said in a soft whisper

"I promise…Jamie please don't leave me…I love you" I said as I cried

"I love you too Kendall, but I have to go…but I'll see you again someday "James said as he took his last breath, his heart monitor flat lined and his grip on my hand was lost.

"Jamie…Jamie…JAMIE NO…JAMIE WAKE UP...PLEASE WAKE UP" I screamed but I knew it was no use he was gone…my sweet little Jamie was gone and he wasn't coming back. Logan and Carlos came running into the room as soon as they saw me hunched over James' lifeless body they began to cry, the doctor came in and called James' death, he left us alone with James so we could say our goodbyes. After Logan and Carlos said what they had to say they left me alone with James, I ran my fingers through his hair and just looked at him, soaking up every last minute I could.

"Jamie I lied when I said I would move on, I had my fingers crossed…there is no moving on from you. James you were my first and my last…my only" I said as I bent down to kiss him one last time. James was a special person, he was my special person…he was my only.

**Ok so how did I do? Please r&r Thanks :)**


End file.
